


Of Duty and Wedding

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [43]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU. Shiro has a duty to Earth. Sendak has a duty to the Galra Empire. The two are not mutually exclusive.Written forVoltron Bingo





	Of Duty and Wedding

When aliens came to Earth, Shiro was expecting some kind of an invasion. He was expecting colonization. He was expecting a fleet of evil alien ships spreading death and destruction around the globe, causing the extinction or enslavement of the Human race.

 

He wasn’t expecting  _ marriage _ .

 

That was rather simplifying it. What actually happened was, the aliens—they called themselves Galra—wanted to know more about Humans. A series of diplomatic meetings was held on several prominent nations across the Earth and Mars Colony. Then, it was decided that a wedding would be held to unite the two species.

 

As the youngest  _ Human _ pilot to ever complete a mission to the outer space, Shiro was… well, let’s say that he was a rather known figure on Earth. When the Galra proposed an idea about alliance by marriage, he was offered as the prime example the humanity could offer, along with several others. 

 

He was quickly betrothed to Sendak, a high-ranked military figure of the Galra Empire who commanded a sizable fleet and was also Emperor Zarkon’s right hand man. He was tall and menacing, and he towered above Shiro at eight point so-and-so feet. His prosthesis, which replaced his left arm, was so humongous it was taller than Shiro himself.

 

He also would purr when Shiro scratched him behind his neck.

 

Honest to God, Shiro wasn’t expecting the purring thing. He was six months into the betrothal—that was  _ six entire months _ away from Earth. He was homesick, and Sendak’s general appearance somehow reminded him of his cat, Tama, which he left behind on Earth. So one night, when Sendak was lying down next to Shiro, he was gripped by an unbearable urge to scritch his fiancé.

 

Sendak didn’t hate it—no, Sendak even nudged his hand to keep scritching him. But Shiro quickly realized that while the Galra were not Human (that as much was obvious), they were  _ sapient _ . They had feelings, opinions, and quirks, just like Humans did. After that, Shiro began to pay more attention to the Galra who lived and served aboard Sendak’s ship.

 

Sendak’s crew, Shiro found, was so diverse, both physically and and personally. Sendak had two lieutenants, Haxus and Hepta. Haxus was sarcastic but incredibly loyal to Sendak, while Hepta was more serious and stoic. They would banter back and forth about what was best for the ship and the crew. 

 

Sendak himself was stern and imposing, but he was soft and kind around Shiro. They joked and teased each other when they were off-duty, and they would teach Shiro everything he wanted to know about their culture.

 

As he began to open up more, Sendak’s affection to him grew even further. His fiancé would smother him in hugs and kisses (Galran kisses were different from Human kisses), and Shiro found that he didn’t mind that at all. Sendak would never hurt him, this Shiro knew—his fiancé would rather hurt himself than let Shiro get hurt.

 

Maybe, Shiro thought. Just maybe, he could fulfill his duty and live his life with Sendak.

**Author's Note:**

> go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
